


The Future is the Past

by Random_Sem



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Loki, BAMF Stark Industrys, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James Bucky Barnes redemtion, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, SI Legal department, SI PR department, SI R&D department, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not team Cap friendly, tony stark rules the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Sem/pseuds/Random_Sem
Summary: After the Snap Tony wakes up in 2012 with the Hulk roaring above his head.Fueled with regret and knowledge he starts preparing for a better future. He reevaluates who his friends, allies and enemies are and maybe find love again. He will never put Pepper trough the hassle of being his lover again. He just loves her too much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & FRIDAY, Tony Stark & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Tony Stark & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark & Pepper Potts, Tony Stark & SI, Tony Stark & Stark Robots, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 480





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am TeamIronman. I understand if you like Captain America, but this fanfic won't be nice to him. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
> Btw, this is my first fanfic so there are probably some errors. I would appreciate your help to become a better writer.  
> I will try to update regularly but I won't promise.

Tony felt the power of the stones within his body. Thanos was still bewildered and looked at him with horror and maybe even a trace of admiration. It didn't matter to Tony, he knew he wasn't going to survive.

Maybe this was enough redemption for all the mistakes he made.

He raised his hand and for a short moment, everything was silent.

"And I am...Ironman!"

A flash of color, a feeling of infinity, and a deafening silence followed the snap.

Tony embraced the feeling of numbness, his whole energy was sucked away by the snap. It was over and He knew his best friend, his kid and his wife were ok, he could rest. The last thing he saw was his crying wife and he truly felt sorry for her. His sweet, sweet Pep didn't deserve this if he could do everything all over again, he would let her go. He loved her, she was his life, but he knew she always would be in danger with him and now she had to lose him. So he gave her a resemblance of a smile, an apology, and let go.

The smell of smoke and blood filled his nostrils and the Hulk roared above his head.

"We won."


	2. Past friends and enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon slowly starts to fall apart and Thor is in fact not stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this story will not follow Canon. And I love Loki and despise Rogers.

Tonys' brain almost instantly caught onto the situation.  
He A: Time traveled; B: Had a vision of the future or C: Was dreaming.  
He sometimes cursed his brain and its inability to dream anything but past experiences. Even as a child he understood that he didn't dream normally, he just lived through former occurrences or created new inventions.  
So he was from the future or had the knowledge of it, he just loved the humor of the universe.   
He wanted to panic, to drink, and simply hide. But he had to keep going, he was a futurist after all.   
He ignored Rogers and started to head for the tower, he had a god to take care of.   
  
Now that Tony knew Loki was just a puppet of Thanos, he just wanted to help the god of mischief.  
The last time he realized it way too late that the color of Lokis eyes changed and that the god helped them the entire time.  
Loki was a genius in his way, without him earth would have been dust a long time ago.   
He hoped he could help him this time and give him his drink. Well, the god would have a drink, he was sober or his future self?  
A point for the list of things he had to figure out, he probably would need JARVIS help, even though the AI was the first point on said list.  
He craved to talk to JARVIS again, no matter how much FRIDAY grew on him. JARVIS was still so very special, he has been his dearest friend for a long time, no matter how much he loved his honey bear.  
JARVIS was still JARVIS his loyal friend since he was 17 and had just lost the original and his mother.  
He took a deep breath, he could do this, he could talk to JARVIS without a mental breakdown. That will have to be procrastinated.  
"J, you there?"   
Even Tony had to admit that his voice sounded shaky.  
"For you sir?Always."   
  
Came JARVIS's immediate reply. Tony nearly cried.  
"Hey, buddy. What is Reindeer Games doing? Still resting in the penthouse?"   
  
Damn, he needed to get his act together.  
"Yes sir, he is still where the Hulk left him. Agent Romanoff is on her way, she will be there in 20 seconds.  
May I ask how you are feeling sir? You seem a bit shaken."  
"We will talk later, but can you search video evidence of Lokis eyes during his fight with the Hulk and from before? I have a theory that I don't like but is probably true."  
  
Tony didn't need a reply to know JARVIS was doing what he asked after all JARVIS was one of the only persons he trusted.  
He arrived at the tower, it was wrecked and dirty but still his.  
In the future, he sold the tower and opened the Compound.   
He currently hadn't decided what he would do with it. However, he had to get his priorities straight and a certain god occupied the first spot.  
Still in thought, he entered the elevator and trusted JARVIS to take him upstairs.  
"Sir, Lokis eyes appear to be changing color as Agent Bartons did.   
In Stuttgart they are sky-blue and after the fight with the Hulk, they are green. It appears Mr.Loki wasn't in his right mind.  
I am currently doing scans on his body to check for further proof.   
Shall I notify the Avengers sir?"  
JARVIS report was a relief, he now could support the god without having to expose that he was from the future. Small mercies.  
Tony arrived in the penthouse, only Natashlia and Loki were present, he could work with that.  
He strode over to the god, who was slowly sitting up but was obviously in no shape to fight.   
The others arrived shortly after him, and shit, he certainly didn't want to be in the same room as Rogers.  
Nevermind the show had to start.  
"Well, Reindeer Games good to see that you are finally sane again.  
God, I hate this whole brainwashing stuff.   
It just causes problems, even though I have to admit your plan was brilliant.  
I couldn't have done it better, congratulations, you saved the earth. Now, do you want a drink or do you need medical attention?"  
  
He was met with a lot of stupefied gazes and sounds of confusion.  
  
"Oh, right I am dealing with idiots. Nevermind, J? Care to share with the class?"  
  
He smirked at their enraged faces.  
"Of course sir, here you go. And if my humble self can give you a piece of advice, please explain yourself you can be quite confusing."  
"Is that snark that I am hearing? Do I have to donate you to community college?"  
  
And he was smiling for real now because he seriously missed this.  
He turned around to face the Avengers and studied their expressions.   
Unsurprisingly they were hostile, well except Thor, Hulk, and Loki.   
They have always been like this? Dear God, how didn't he notice this last time? Another point for the list of things he has to figure out.  
On the outside, he remained unfazed and started his explanation.  
"As you hopefully remember Birdbrain and a few others were brainwashed by Lokis scepter.   
They all had one thing in common, their striking blue eyes. Agent Romanoff freed Birdbrain over there trough cognitive recalibration."   
  
In the background, JARVIS showed corresponding footage.  
  
"As you can see Barton's eyes changed color after a heavy hit at his head. Courtesy of Romanoff.  
Now I started to ask myself a few questions because Loki had the same eyes in Germany, but I didn't have time to ask Thor a few questions or debrief you.  
Because come on, our dear Loki here could have made the invasion so much more effective.  
It was like he intended to lose.   
The fight was shit and I was preoccupied with some nasty aliens but after my lovely experience in space, I finally had time to ask JARVIS a few questions.  
Like the current eye color of Loki, which by the way is a gorgeous green. So again thank you Loki for playing an idiot."  
  
The footage in the background defended Tony's story and gave solid evidence that Loki was, in fact, innocent from a certain angle.  
At least for his crimes on earth, he couldn't be charged.  
Tony looked for the first time really at Loki and he could see confusion and gratitude in the gods' eyes.   
He knew he made the right choice in defending Loki. Thor was the first to speak.  
"Thank you Man of Iron I will forever be in your debt.   
If you don't mind, I would like to have this evidence to defend my brother on Asgard.  
He still has to answer his crimes there, but it shall not deter his future too much.   
He may even be allowed to walk the path of redemption I walked not too long ago and I still am learning."   
  
Thor than turned to Loki and his whole demeanor seemed to soften.  
  
"Brother, I still see you as my brother.   
Your race shall not interfere with that feeling. I don't care about your true heritage, you are still Loki, my brother in all but blood.  
And mother always knew, she doesn't mind either and loves you as you are.   
I now understand that you probably won't be able to trust me just yet, but I will fight for you again.  
Come, we have to go to Asgard and clear your name."  
The rest of the Avengers were still baffled and some of them were still enraged, but they couldn't do anything.   
At that very moment, DUM-E came through the doors with a stack of paper.   
The normally clumsy robot rolled to Thor and gave him the stack.   
Thor thanked the robot as well, a bonus point in Tonys opinion.  
Tony looked at the two gods, Loki was still chained but the heavy air around him seemed lighter than in Tony's memories.   
Thor appeared to be more cheerful too, it was good to see the Thunder god happy again and not depressed like after the first fight with Thanos.  
Thor called for the Heimdall guy and the Einstein-Rosen bridge carried the Norse deities and the Tesseract away.   
Tony inwardly cursed at the scepter but he couldn't change too much. He had to be careful or everything would fall apart.   
He was in dire need of a plan and an anxiety attack.   
He took a calming breath and turned around to face the Avengers, another of his problems.  
"As lovely as this has been, please leave my tower."   
He said with a sharp smile that once had given him the title of Merchant of Death.  
Before anyone could say anything he continued.   
"We are currently in a destroyed city after an alien invasion, I need to take care of my company and don't need you as a distraction.  
So leave now, I will come to a debrief don't worry but tell Fury that he will need to go through the proper channels because I will be occupied with a lot of stuff."  
They left with complaints, but they left never the less, even the Hulk seemed to understand that Tony was needed elsewhere without them interfering.  
"JARVIS, start organizing the cleanup, look after the alien tech especially we don't want it in the wrong hands.   
Inform Legal, PR, and Accounting about the situation as you see fit. I want you to include people who work for smaller firms in the cleanup, we need all the help we can get.   
Tell Pepper and Rhodey that I am alright.   
Please notify Pepper about everything SI related and inform Rhodey that I am willing to have a meeting with the brass after the clean up has been dealt with."  
He just cited the orders as he made his way to the lab.   
He knew that JARVIS knew something was up, but he wanted to do it in the lab.  
"JARVIS?Blackout protocol."   
  
Behind him, the glass dimmed and the door locked, he was safe.  
"So J, I think I am from the future or at least know of it. What do you think?"


End file.
